Many fluorine-containing compounds are used to etch semiconductor materials. Some gaseous mixtures will react spontaneously while others require the use of plasmas, electric discharges or ion beam.
Nitrosyl fluoride (FNO) is an example of a highly reactive fluoronating agent. In the presence of masked silicon wafers it has been shown to react spontaneously to produce silicon tetrafluoride and nitric oxide. However, because of the spontaneously, highly reactive nature of nitrosyl fluoride, storing and handling of the pure compound is extremely hazardous, particularly, in a manufacturing or production environment.
Advantageous would be a procedure for producing nitrosyl fluoride at the time it is used, particularly, if the nitrosyl fluoride is produced from precursors which do not create a storage and handling problem as does the product of reaction.
Even of more significance would be a procedure for making nitrosyl fluoride in situ or in close proximity to where it is used.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a procedure to produce nitrosyl fluoride in situ or in close proximity to where it is used to etch semiconductor surfaces.
Another object of this invention is to provide a laser-induced procedure to produce nitrosyl fluoride in situ or in close proximity to where it is used to etch semiconductor surfaces.